The inherent complexity of business scenarios, which can include one or more business processes, and their implementation in business software solutions, enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems, and the like can present substantial challenges to users and can be a serious obstacle to widespread operative use of process and scenario models in the software landscape. A wealth of highly technical process modeling notations (e.g. business process modeling notation (BPMN) editors and process engines, enhanced process chains (EPC), modeling hierarchies built on these or similar model types, etc.) is currently available for use in in technical systems. However, these types of resources are typically difficult for a non-technical user to understand and use. While numerous non-technical tools exist for depicting high-level processes (e.g. drawing, mind-map, or presentation tools, or the like), such tools typically lack any operative connection with the underlying transactional data relating to specific instances of business processes or business scenarios in a business software architecture and therefore can provide only a picture of an idealized concept of a business scenario.